bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Mania
'Veggie Mania '''is a VeggieTales platforming game for the Nintendo Switch. It combines elements of ''Super Mario Run, Sonic Runners, and Sonic Mania. It was created by Sega and Nintendo, but was published by Nintendo. Gameplay The gameplay is an endless-runner type style. You run across 2.5D side-scrolling levels in a similar fashion to Super Mario Run ''and ''Sonic Runners. Every level is based on a different VeggieTales episode, each with different playable characters and objectives depending on the origin episode. Levels There are a total of 50 levels, based on 35 classic VeggieTales episodes. Amiibo Amiibo are supported in this game. They help certain characters get bonuses, or unlock bonus content or power-ups. The same Amiibo since ''VeggieTales Racing! 3D'''' are supported, as well as some new ones. * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Pa Grape * Jean Claude and Philippe * LarryBoy * Thingamabob * Scooter Carrot * Minnesota Cuke * QWERTY * Frankencelery * Scallion #1 * Tom Grape * Ma Grape * Rosie Grape * Lovey Asparagus * Buzz-Saw Louie * Penguin * The Fib * Percy Pea * Esther * Charlie Pincher * Snoodle Doo * Tutu * Yellow McToad * Little Jimmy * Princess Eloise * Nicky * Shem * Mario * Gold Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Rosalina and Luma * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Waluigi * Daisy * Link * Zelda * Toon Link * Ganandorf * Young Link * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Yarn Yoshi * Fox * Falco * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Mewto * Pokemon Trainer * Squirtle * Ivysaur * Charizard * Lucario * Greninja * Incineroar * Captain Falcon * Olimar * Ness * Lucas * Villager * Isabelle * Tom Nook * Little Mac * Ike * Marth * Roy * Lucina * Chrom * Robin * Corrin * Pac-Man * Sonic * Mega Man * Ryu * Ken Bonus Content Gallery The gallery features images and clips from various VeggieTales episodes. An instrumental of The Hairbrush Song plays as the gallery theme. There are 20 clips found in the gallery: * Welcome to VeggieTales (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Name Calling (God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?) * Let's Eat It! (Are You My Neighbor?) * No More Bunnies (Rack, Shack, and Benny) * LarryBoy Countertop Intro (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Larry's Home Improvement (Very Silly Songs) * B-O-R-D Bored (LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) * Slushy Attack (Josh and the Big Wall) * Madame's Realization (Madame Blueberry) * The Rumor Spreads (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed) * I Want It (King George and the Ducky) * Haman's Proposition (Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) * Share of Friends (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Pa's Apology (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * Randomly Generated Humor (The Wonderful World of Autotainment) * Larry's Brothers (Duke and the Great Pie War) * The Catacombs (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * My Precious (Lord of the Beans) * Watson's Butlers (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Fanfare of Horns and Flashlights (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Minigames The game features 50 original minigames, based on games from the ''Mario Party ''series. It features 10 VeggieTales instrumentals as the minigame themes: * VeggieTales Theme Song * Dance of the Cucumber * Love My Lips * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Promised Land * Salesmunz Rap * I Love My Duck * Larry's High Silk Hat * Lance the Turtle * Monkey Music The game features additional music, all unlocked via Amiibo or completing certain in-game tasks. * The Water Buffalo Song from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Love Your Neighbor from Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs * I Am A Promise from VeggieTales Worship Songs * Astonishing Wigs from Princess and the Popstar * Good Morning, George from Rack, Shack, and Benny * I Want To Dance from A Snoodle's Tale * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry * The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack, and Benny * Donuts for Benny from Saint Nicholas * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * I Can Love from Saint Nicholas * Erie Canal from The Wonderful World of Autotainment * The Hopperena from Twas the Night Before Easter * Junior Tells the Truth from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables * Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * What We Have Learned from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? * Stuff-Mart Suite from Madame Blueberry * I Can Be Your Friend from Boyz in the Sink '' * Right Right Now from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise * The Green Grass Grew All Around from Bob and Larry's Backyard Party * Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown * Grumpy Kids from The Toy That Saved Christmas * Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas * The Search/It's Lenny's Fault from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * A Fib Falls/It's Laura's Fault from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * The Battle Is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen * O Come, O Come Emmanuel from The Star of Christmas * Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale * It's Time To See The Wizard from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's '' * You Can Always Come Home from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Opening Title/Spanish Gold from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Hope It's Gonna Be A Happy Christmas from Saint Nicholas * God's Got Plans from Noah's Ark * Ground Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Ground Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * On the Hunt (Instrumental) from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Peach's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Ground Theme from Super Mario World * Greenhorn Forest from Wario World * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Fort from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rocket Barrel from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS * Classic Tennis from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Overworld Theme from The Legend of Zelda * Temple Theme from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Great Sea from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Calamity Ganon Phase 2 from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Termina Field from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land * Mt. Dedede from Kirby's Dream Land * Meta Knight's Revenge from Kirby Super Star * Through the Forest from Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Main Theme from Yoshi's Woolly World * Main Theme from Star Fox 64 * Space Battleground from Star Fox: Assault * Main Theme from Pokemon Red/Blue * Route 209 from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Victory Road from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire * Battle! Trainer from Pokemon Sun/Moon * N's Castle from Pokemon Black/White * Road to Viridian City'' from Pokemon Red/Blue'' * Battle! Zinnia from Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire * Battle! Team Galactic from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Battle! Trainer from Pokemon X/Y * Battle! Wild Pokemon from Pokemon Sun/Moon * Mute City from F-ZERO * Main Theme from Pikmin * Bein' Friends from Mother * Mom's Hometown from Mother 3 * Title Theme from Animal Crossing * Island Tour (Daytime) from Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Town Hall from Animal Crossing: Wild World * The Black Knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance '' * Main Theme from ''Fire Emblem Heroes * Beyond Distant Skies from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Id (Purpose) from Fire Emblem Awakening * Conquest (Ablaze) from Fire Emblem Awakening * Gear Up For... from Fire Emblem Heroes * Lost In Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem Fates * Main Theme from Pac-Man * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Wily Stage 1 from Mega Man 9 * Ryu Stage from Street Fighter V * Ken Stage from Street Fighter V Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Video Games